


Burn

by Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos



Series: Ren's Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rosenrot, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Burning, Burns, Character Death, Death, Death by burning, Execution, Gen, Not RPF, Public Execution/Torture, burning at the stake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos/pseuds/Ren_Dreamt_The_Cosmos
Summary: Till was to burn. [Set in Rosenrot]
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Ren's Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I love the rosenrot video so much...
> 
> Written for the BTHB square: public execution/torture
> 
> Since I'm in a lot of Reddit fandom-blind reviewing events, here's some notes for the fandom-blind readers!
> 
> Till is a traveling monk with five others (Richard, Paul, Christoph, Oliver, and Flake) and while they were staying in a village he fell in love with a young girl and while under the influence of his love, he murdered her parents at her request.
> 
> This is what happens after that.
> 
> This all comes from the music video of Rosenrot (Rose-Red), by Rammstein! They're a very good band :)
> 
> [Based off of the Rosenrot Music Video ](https://youtu.be/af59U2BRRAU).

Till was to be burned.

Till knew the punishment for his actions. He knew what was going to happen the second that the girl had screamed and pointed an accusatory finger in his direction, he knew what was coming the very instant that the villagers had come rushing from the darkness behind her, pitchforks and sticks clutched in their hands.

They had roughly dragged him from where he had stood, punching hands and kicking feet slamming against his bloodied and bruised skin as he was thrown to the leaf-littered ground, his limbs curling protectively around his body as they surrounded him.

As a boot pressed against his bloodied face — rose-red streaks of blood staining his skin, staining his _soul_ — and held him against the cold dirt, Till could see each face looking down at his crumpled and curled up form, all wearing matching looks of outrage and disgust, their expressions displayed openly across their faces as they reached down for him.

They pulled his beaten and weakened body to his stumbling feet and dragged him through the small village, the village's people gathering to watch him get led past, each one staring the disgraced monk down with narrowed looks of contempt. Mothers urged their small children to throw heavy rocks and sharp sticks at his abused body, disgust clear in their dark gazes. They sneered at him as he choked out words of apology, begging for forgiveness and mercy, of which he would receive none.

He would not be forgiven, it was too late for that.

They roughly pushed him to the outskirts of the small village, to a clearing of dirt where a sturdy stake stood, surrounded by a nest of dry and ready to be burned kindling. Villagers were already waiting, large containers of lamp oil and long sections of coiled up rope clutched in their hands as they tracked his stumbling and slow movements with disapproving gazes. The other monks, who had bruising grips fastened around his blood-speckled upper arms, briefly let go of him as they forced a hood — white, the color of innocence — with two eye-holes poked through it over his struggling head, before roughly shoving him back against the stake, grabbing his blood-stained and trembling hands and tying them together behind the stake — the rope painfully tight and abrasive against his wrists — before wrapping more rope around his chest and legs, successfully restraining him to the towering stake.

Till stood as still as he could against the stake, his chest heaving as his wild and panicked eyes darted from face to face in the large crowd, the monk looking for any hint of hesitance or sorrow in the features of those he had called his friends.

He found nothing of the sort, only narrowed eyes and pursed lips, almost hidden behind the haze of their fiery torches that they now held high in tight grips, the waving flames illuminating the surrounding crowd as they all watched him struggle against the ropes wrapped around his body.

He was surrounded by people, his fellow monks, and the villagers. Men, women, _children_.

All gathered to watch him _burn._

All their eyes stared up at him, looking him straight in the eyes as he glanced desperately from person to person, wanting at least someone to show sorrow or mercy towards him. They proudly and defiantly met his gaze, supplying only hatred and contempt.

One of the village men stepped forward, upending a container of lantern oil over his lower half, the blood-soaked fabric of his clothing soaking the liquid up greedily, not caring that it would lead to the death of its wearer. Other containers were thrown over the wood, preparing for the stake to be set alight. Preparing for Till to meet his end, for the crime of falling in love.

He had been blinded by his love, but that was not an excuse that they would accept.

He would meet his end, and she would go free.

Till sought her out in the crowd, his wild eyes meeting her calm ones in the crowd, a calm expression set upon her pale and beautiful face as she watched the preparations.

As the man pouring the oil stepped back and nodded to her, she took a small step forward, and with a cruel glint in her young eyes, threw her flaming torch forward onto the now oil-soaked wood that surrounded Till's struggling body. Everyone else followed suit, the other monks emotionlessly tossing their torches without a moment's hesitation.

Till pulled against his bindings, his quick and panicked breaths pulling the cloth of the hood against his nose, causing his panic to spread even quicker as he tossed his head back and forth, struggling fruitlessly to escape the flames that swiftly crept towards him. As the bright flames grew closer, the heat grew in intensity. The flames lovingly licked at his shoes before quickly catching onto his oil-soaked clothing and creeping up his body. Tears streamed down his face, wetting the cloth covering his face. He could feel the skin on his legs and feet bubbling, peeling back like a sunburn, only a million times worse.

No God could save him from this torment.

He screamed. Wretched, unnatural noises that ripped themselves out of his throat and hurled themselves towards the moon that hung in the pitch-black night sky. Screams of agony that begged for a reprieve from this hellish torment, screeches that pleaded for death.

His voice, ruined and hoarse from the screams, begged and pleaded for someone to make it stop. The flames arched over his writhing form and wrapped his body in a cruel embrace.

The pain was too much.

He wanted it to end.

As his eyes stared through the smoky haze from the dancing flames, he could see the monks which he had known and traveled with for years, all watching him. All abandoning him to this violent and brutal end.

Richard, Paul, Oliver, Christoph, all with matching looks of disdain and opprobrium clear in their watching eyes.

And then there was Flake, with his arm wrapped around the girl, an expression of consolation placed across his face as he pressed a _kiss_ to her head.

How _dare_ he.

Till let out a shriek of rage, his knees buckling and dragging his body down the stake — which was now aflame as well — as he did. Till screamed again.

He screamed until the end.

Even as his flesh bubbled, peeling back and falling from his bones — growing blackened and crisp — he screamed, tales of agony and rage slipping past his bloodied and torn lips as the watchers looked on.

He screamed until he could scream no more.

And finally he fell silent. He screamed no more, as he was dead. His lifeless body hung limp, sagging against the flaming stake as the waving flames brightly danced high and bright around his corpse.

Till had been burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed? This was just a quick little thing, I apologize for mistakes
> 
> Was sie will bekommt sie auch  
> Whatever she wants, she will get.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://explorersnotepad.tumblr.com/)


End file.
